First Date
by SheGotHers-NowHe'llGetHis
Summary: Tracey Davis/Martin  oc . Read and review appreciated!


Martin tried to get a hold of himself as he did up his dress shirt. The reflection in the mirror smiled back at him, lightly blushing. He was excited and giddy and so nervous because tonight would be his first real date with Tracey Davis.

Martin had had a budding crush on her for quite some time, now. She was sweet, beautiful, and silly in the most endearing, most attractive way. Just thinking about those eyes of hers left him breathless, and more than a little flustered.

Snapping out of it, Martin looked back into the mirror and saw that while he was daydreaming he'd tied his tie wrong. Fumbling, he undid it and then tied it again properly. He hoped that this would be the only awkward thing he did this evening, because he wanted this date to be perfect. He wanted Tracey to have the time of her life, and never forget it.

Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, he took one last look in the mirror before grabbing the bouquet of flowers off of his dresser and turning to get get Tracey from her common room.

Waiting in the Slytherin common room was about the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to Martin. He stood there awkwardly, feeling small and vulnerable as the Slytherins in the common room stared at him.

Tracey's roommates had said she's be right down, but it had already been ten minutes. He wasn't going to ask them again, though, as they were sitting on a couch nearby and looking at him as if he were a new breed of animal. And not a very nice animal, at that. He wondered how much longer they planned to sit there before attacking.

Martin reached up and tugged lightly at his tie, loosening it a bit. This scrutinisation was just a bit much for him. The Slytherin common room was definitely no place for a timid Ravenclaw such as himself.

"Hi, Martin!"

Martin turned in the direction of that beautiful, friendly, familiar voice and felt his heart melt in his chest.

Tracey was gorgeous- No. That word wasn't even good enough to describe her. No word ever would be. She wore a short, dark blue cocktail dress that went halfway down her calves. The material looked light and silky, and gathered at her ribcage, giving her the sweet, innocent look of a little girl. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and fell in curls down her back. And those eyes..

"I'm so sorry that took so long, but my hair just wouldn't behave-!" Tracey said in a breathless sounding tone of voice.

It was only when she spoke that Martin realised he'd been staring, and he lowered his gaze to the floor. He could feel his cheeks grow hot. "That's alright, miss Davis.. It was no trouble."

He held out the bouquet of red lillies to Tracey, and she gasped before taking them and holding them to her face. "These are for me? Oh, Martin.. They're lovely."

Smiling sheepishly, Martin nodded "I-I.. I thought you would. Erm. like them."

Silently, he cursed himself for being so awkward as the other Slythering girls nearby sneered.

"Um. Shall we go now, then..?"

"Yes, lets!"

Walking Tracey back to her common room, later, Martin couldn't help but think to himself how horribly he had screwed this date up. On the way walking there, he'd slipped on the ice multiple times, and then at dinner he could barely say anything without stuttering- He'd even fumbled with and accidentlly spilled the water pitcher on Tracey! She'd laughed, and it was easy enough to clean up with a couple of spells.. But still-!

Stopping in front of the entranceway to her common room, Martin looked from Tracey and pushed his glasses up. "I, um... I'm sorry for how tonight, er... I mean.."

"Martin..?"

Slowly he looked back down at Tracey "yes, miss Davis?"

Tracey pout her hands on his shoulders and leaned up quickly to kiss him. His heart pounded in his chest and his face turned a bright scarlet. Pulling away just enough to look him in the eyes, she smiled.

"Thank you for tonight, Martin. It was perfect."

"It was? But, I.. Um-"

He was cut off again by another kiss from Tracey. This one wasn't quick and innocent as the last- This one was loving, and passionate. Martin froze for a moment before relaxing, closing his eyes and kissing her back.

When she finally pulled away from him, he couldn't do or say anything other than whisper "Tracey.."

A smile slowly spread across her face, and she reached up to push his glasses back up for him. "I'll see you, Martin."

She didn't even give him enough time to answer before disappearing into her common room, leaving Martin standing there in shock. He'd never called her by her first name before.


End file.
